


The Ranger

by Hazbob_of_Ferelden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Male rogue, Ostwick, Templars, Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbob_of_Ferelden/pseuds/Hazbob_of_Ferelden
Summary: Harry is a 27-year-old rogue running from his family and his past life. He took on the responsibility of being the Herald of Andraste to try and help clear his name. He wants to run from the job at hand but there are a few responsibilities he has to fulfill but there are also some people that keep him with the inquisition.





	1. The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm new to this and I just wanted to say thank you for spending the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try for this to be a rough retelling of DA:I with some creative liberties. I'm also going to try and update this as much as possible but I have college to worry about so that comes first but whenever I have the time to write a chapter I will. However, I also wanted to say that there may be mistakes that will slip through. But I digress so I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this chapter since its first release.

Harry Trevelyan, born into the noble family from Ostwick, was known for being kind and intelligent yet he was also quiet and reserved around people he didn’t know. He was a man no older than 27 and was of average height and weight. He had light brown hair with a beard of the same colour. 

He slept in the cells of the Chantry, and unbeknownst to him, Thedas was tearing itself apart. He was suddenly jerked awake by the searing hot pain in his hand which brought him down to the cold stone. Harry was extremely scared as he had no idea what was going on or where he was. The pain subsided giving him relief and time to focus. Harry found his hands had been bound and guards surrounded him. He didn’t have much time to look around as the cell door swung open.  Harry looked up to see two figures looming in the doorway staring at him. Two women stepped into the room. A redhead who positioned herself at the back of the dark cell waited and observed. The other, a strong woman with short black hair and facial scars who stared him down with her stunning dark brown eyes. Harry took notice of how strong and fierce she looked but he could see past that, he could see her beautiful face. She made his heart race even if it was because she could kill him. She ordered the guards to lift him to his feet and without hesitation, they did as she commanded.

She circled Harry, with her hand on her sword handle as if she wanted to kill him. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?” she said breathing down his neck in the attempt to intimidate him. “Because whatever you think I have done I can assure you I haven't"

 “Explain that then!” The warrior yanked Harry’s hand up to his face to show him the green light that was angrily pulsating from his palm. “I can't. I have no idea what that is. What happened?” Harry was extremely confused at the circumstances because he had no recollection of what had happened over the last few weeks. The woman punched him creating an audible crack to ricochet around the silent room. "You destroyed the conclave and killed everyone who attended, that is your crime and for that, you will hang or burn or be beheaded whatever the Chantry deems necessary.”

"Do you even know who I am?“ He said calmly. " I am Harry Trevelyan I wouldn’t destroy the conclave. I would never do something like that. My family is linked to the Chantry I'd have no reason to destroy it. You have to believe me.”

“You're lying! We know you did it you bastard!” The warrior was seething at the noble. She wanted to kill him for the crimes he had committed but another punch seemed to satisfy her. Harry saw and felt the passion and determination that the warrior showed. He knew she wasn’t lying about the whole ordeal and that she was determined to get answers. He knew it was no trick or con. "You know you have a good punch." He quipped. She struck him again even harder than before. The redhead had appeared from nowhere and pulled the warrior away from Harry, knowing that if the interrogation had lasted any longer the warrior would've killed Harry “Cassandra, we need him, he may be the key to closing the Breach.” Cassandra sighed, she wanted justice for the most holy’s death but she also wanted to close the Breach even if that meant helping the prisoner. “Leliana you’re right. Go to the forward camp, I will take the prisoner to the Breach.” Leliana tried to protest fearing that Cassandra might kill the prisoner but decided not to and left to get to the forward camp. “Prisoner come with me!” Harry started to walk slowly expecting to be hanged as soon as he left the building. “If you try anything prisoner I will hurt you,” Said Cassandra. As they exited the dim Chantry Harry was blinded by the sunlight he had been starved of but he was also shocked by the large, green crack in the sky. The mark on Harry’s hand pulsated and brought him to his knees. He couldn’t bear the pain that would bring even the strongest of people to their knees. Cassandra knelt down beside Harry to give him news of the hole in the sky. “We call it the Breach. It grows larger by the hour and every time it expands, your mark flares up causing you immense pain. To put it bluntly, if it keeps growing it will kill you. We estimate that you will die by nightfall if it isn’t closed or at the very least sealed."

“So I have no choice in the matter then I must seal the Breach for my sake and the whole of Thedas.” Harry was terrified at the prospect that the fate of Thedas depended on him to succeed and close the Breach or at the very least seal it. “Yes and if you can’t close it you will be hanged in Val Royeaux and it will swallow the world.” He swallowed hard at the idea of Templars dragging him to Val Royeaux to be hanged for something he didn’t do. “So Cassandra we had better get moving if we are to have any chance of stopping it lead the way.”

"You will refer to me as Seeker, not Cassandra." She was sceptical about helping the prisoner but it was her duty to stop the Breach and save Thedas. They walked through the town of Haven, past all the townsfolk and guards who all watched as Harry was led to the bridge which led into the valley. "As daunting as this may sound but I'm the only reason the villagers of Haven aren't ripping you apart." He flashed her a troubled smile "Thanks for your protection."

“Cassandra may I ask you something."“Prisoner we must get to one of the rifts to see if the mark works but if it is really important, you may ask me.”

“Prisoner we must get to one of the rifts to see if the mark works but if it is really important, you may ask me.”

“Do you really think I did this to myself?”

“I don’t think you did that to yourself on purpose yet I do think you tried to destroy the Conclave but something clearly went wrong in the process.”Cassandra had to have someone responsible for the death of the divine and the only person who could be responsible was Harry. “Very well Cassandra.” Harry knew Cassandra's accusation was wrong and he didn’t destroy the conclave but he couldn’t blame her for suspecting and hating him. However, he wanted to change the opinion she had of him and prove he could help. They got to another bridge to cross. As Cassandra tried to cross Harry pulled her back from the immediate blow but they still fell into the frozen river. “Stay behind me,” Cassandra shouted. Harry was getting back onto his feet when he noticed that Cassandra had charged off into battle against a demon. He watched her fight until Harry noticed a green swirling in the ground. A demon! Harry backed off to find himself cornered he had to look for something to defend himself. He found a dead archer and a bow and fired it at the shade obliterating it sending it back to the fade. Cassandra made quick work of the other two shades, showing Harry that she is a force to be reckoned with. Cassandra saw that Harry had a weapon now. "Drop it now or I will cut you down. “Ok, Cassandra I will put it down. The only problem is I will be defenceless if I leave it.” Cassandra sighed as she knew this to be true. “I should be thankful you didn’t run or try to kill me.” Cassandra was a fearless warrior and brave woman but she wasn’t comfortable that Harry had a weapon and that he could potentially kill her. “If you try anything I will make your life hell before you die!” With malice, Cassandra tried to intimidate him so she would feel safer. She knew Harry was potentially dangerous and if given the chance he could attack. “I wouldn’t even dream of it. I would do anything to make you feel more comfortable Seeker.” Said jokingly to ease the tension and show Cassandra he was beaten. Harry Put his bow over his shoulder and jogged ahead to let Cassandra feel safer about the situation. “Seeker where are we going exactly?” Harry had never been to Ferelden before allowed the Seeker to take the lead. She saw more demons in the middle of the frozen river and charged down the bank to attack. Harry, only having a bow and a few arrows, stood on the bank firing at the hideous demons which had plagued the valley near Haven. Whilst on the bank Harry covered the Seeker from being flanked. The demons were defeated with ease as Cassandra moved so naturally as if the sword and shield were part of her body. She looked like one of the best close quarter fighters ever and could beat anyone. She was a natural force that wouldn’t be toppled by anything Thedas could throw at her. The duo worked through the valley with ease as Cassandra obliterated any demons in her way while Harry covered her. After defeating the last of the demons in close proximity Cassandra said “We are close to the rift I can hear the fighting and the demons we better hurry if we are to help them. We also need to see if your mark works.”

“Ok let's go, I want to see if this mark can do something other than cause me pain.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Cassandra arrived at the rift, ready to fight more demons only to be met with Inquisition forces, a dwarf, and an elven mage. Harry dashed forward and shot the shade about to attack the mage. As the demon disintegrated back into the rift, someone yanked Harry's hand and thrust it towards the rift causing him to lose all the air in his lungs and his knees to buckle only to be held up by the mage. The rift slammed shut creating a deafening screech. As the rift closed the mage dropped Harry’s wrist causing him to fall into the soft blanket of cold snow. Harry pushed himself off the ground and asked with a laboured breath. “What did you do?” He was confused at what had happened as it was painful yet intriguing to Harry as he had never been able to do anything with magic before. “I did nothing I merely helped you along to close the rift.” Harry was extremely confused at what had just occurred. “The mark did that? Could it work on the Breach?”“In theory yes it should close the Breach, I know a great deal about the fade and it's magic I was the one that kept your mark from spreading”

“In theory yes it should close the Breach, I know a great deal about the fade and it's magic I was the one that kept your mark from spreading”

“What he means is he has stopped the mark from killing you. My name is Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, a businessman at your service.”

"If introductions are to be had my name is Solas."

“Thank you, Solas. Varric I’ve read some of your books.” Harry had read some of Varric’s books when he was younger and picked up the Tale of the Champion on his way to the conclave. Harry had to ask Varric about some of the details of the book. “Well, it is nice to know I have a fan.” He said with a smirk. “We should get moving, and Varric your help isn’t needed.” Cassandra hated the idea of Varric travelling with her as he liked to torment and make jokes about her which infuriated her. “Seeker have you been in the valley lately your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me.”

“Let’s just go, shall we. And Varric if you make any jokes I will throw you off the mountain!” Varric put his hands up to show he was defeated. He didn’t dare insult Cassandra today as she would kill him this time. Harry, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas fought their way through the freezing cold valley and they fought to close another rift to get to the forward camp to meet Leliana and Chancellor Roderick who were discussing the how to deal with the Breach. “Cassandra you’ve made it, we were just discussing how we should go about getting to the Breach.”

“Leliana call this off before more people die, we can’t be letting the prisoner roam free because he may be the key to closing the Breach. He should be carted off to Val Royeaux for a trial immediately.” Cassandra was annoyed that the chancellor didn’t care about the Breach as all he cared about was sending their only hope to hang. “Chancellor you will do no such thing. He should at least try to stop the Breach.”

“But how will he get there it isn’t straight forward.” The chancellor protested only speaking of the lives which would be lost in the attempt to get the soldiers to the Breach and not the Breach itself. “We charge with the soldiers to the Breach.” Cassandra wanted to do what she was used to, battle. “Or we go through the mountains” Leliana giving the group a different option to get to the Breach as it would have less resistance from demons. “The mountains are dangerous Leliana; we lost a whole patrol up there.” Cassandra didn’t see the point in avoiding the danger as she thought it best to charge and face the danger head on. “Harry, what do you think?” Harry was surprised at the Seeker asking for his opinion on the matter as to her he was a prisoner nothing more, worse than dirt. “Why are you asking me?”

“We can’t decide and you have the mark.” Said Solas who believed Harry should have a say in what path they should take so they could get to the Breach. “So what do you want to?” said Cassandra. “We should charge with the soldiers it will be quicker even if it is more dangerous we can try to help the soldiers in the charge.” Harry was used to hiding in the shadows but wanted to experience the charge into battle one more time before he would give his life to close the Breach. “Very well we shall charge. Leliana bring every soldier we have left in the valley and direct them towards the Breach!” The Seeker was happy with Harry's decision as if he could read her mind on why she wanted to charge. “Be it on your head Seeker.” The chancellor sneered. He had tried to guilt trip Cassandra into stopping the change but she wouldn’t, not while the Breach could destroy the world. Chancellor Roderick left Cassandra to think about her decision to send soldiers to their death. Cassandra, Varric, Solas and Harry charged with the soldiers to get to the Breach to try and close it. Many of the Inquisition forces were slaughtered by demons but a commander donned in lion armour was fighting furiously side by side with his forces pushing back the demons which were spewing from the rift near the Breach. However, the small rift was easy compared to the challenges which faced the party when they would try to seal the Breach.


	2. Forming the Inquisition

“Get him onto the table and Leliana go get Solas and any other healers in Haven.”Leliana ran off to get Solas as Harry needed immediate medical attention as his wounds were going to get worse if not treated.

“Cassandra we need to remove his clothing for the healers, we can't waste any time.” Cullen and Cassandra start to remove Harry’s clothing to get to his cuts and so Solas can assess the damage Harry sustained when attempting to close the Breach.

“Are you hurt, you look a bit shook up?”

“I’m fine Cullen but Harry isn’t.” Harry had sustained a serious cut across his chest from a shade which had flanked him, the pride demon caught  Harry in a charge which created a large cash on his left thigh and an arrow had lodged itself into Harry’s calf while he was closing the Breach. As Cassandra and Cullen striped Harry of his shirt and trousers they noticed a common trend on his body. Scars. They weren’t all over his body yet there were lots of them on his chest which were large and some deep. There were also a few on his face and scars in other places like his thighs, calfs, and shins.

“Where could he have got all these scars from, some are so rough and jagged they can’t all be from combat.” Cassandra knew Harry was a noble, someone who shouldn’t have so many scars unless he was part of the templars or an army. Even then there shouldn’t be so many.

“If he wakes you should ask him but there is the possibility he won't tell you.”

“When he wakes Cullen we need him to properly close the Breach.” Solas entered with Leliana and Josephine to help with Harry’s wounds. The lacerations and wounds would leave more scars on his broken body.

“I will start healing him straight away but I will need some potions to keep him in the fade and some bandages to keep any wounds from splitting and bleeding but mainly to stop infection.”

“Josephine and I will go straight away to get bandages and one of us will get the alchemist to make the type of potion you need right away.”

“Thank you, now Cassandra and Cullen I need you to hold him down while I heal him because this will hurt him and he will wake up.” Cassandra and Cullen were poised ready for Solas to start healing him. As soon as he started to heal the first wound Harry woke and writhed in pain.

“You must keep him still while I do this otherwise he will hurt himself even more,” Solas shouted

“Where is Josephine with that potion to put him back into the fade.” As if she could hear Cassandra through walls she entered the room handing it to Cullen who lifted his head up to force the potion down his throat. Harry spluttered and spat some of the potion out but he had swallowed enough to knock him out allowing Solas to finish his work and heal Harry.

 

________________________________________________

 

Harry awoke to someone reading to him. As he turned to see who it was a sharp pain shot through his body. It  ached like never before as the wounds he had sustained whilst closing the Breach had been grievous. When he turned he fell to the hardwood floor as he was on the edge of the small bed causing him to collapse in pain by the reader's feet. He was helped up from the floor back into the small bed to realise Cassandra had been reading one of Varric’s romance novels, Sword and Shields.

“Trevelyan you need to stay in bed and rest” Cassandra could see the pain on Harry’s face from the fall and so she wanted to make sure he rested before he hurt himself even more.

“And what if I don’t want to stay in bed, will you force me to stay seeker?” Harry protested not wanting to rest even though his body ached with every move he made.

 “I won't force you to stay in bed but I would advise you to stay. And if you really want to get up and walk around you should at least test to see if you can walk but first, at least try to sit up and talk.” So Harry did as Cassandra asked and he sat up and talked to her.

“Who dressed me? And who healed me?”

“Cullen dressed you and Solas healed you with mine and Cullen’s help.”

“You probably have questions then don’t you.” Harry sighed as he knew exactly what questions Cassandra was going to ask him.

“I have a few.” Cassandra said.

“Ask away and I will answer them to the best of my ability.”

“So you’re a noble from Ostwick, from the Trevelyan’s are you not?”

“Yes, I am what of it?”

“I see well, I was wondering why you had so many scars because nobles may have one or two but you have a scar almost everywhere on your body. What happened to you?” Cassandra asked this with a heavy heart expecting a response which would tear her apart. She knew no one with so many scars who weren't slaves or people who had been tortured.

“Well, I will give you some backstory on my life. I have always lived in Ostwick with my mother, Elaine, my father, Adam and my older sister, Beth. From a young age, Beth was treated more seriously than me as she was being trained to take over the Trevelyan house when she became old enough. I was treated less seriously and they allowed me to have fun but at the age of 9, my parents told me I would train to become a templar. At first, I was excited, I would have a purpose, I would train to fight and I would be educated about different and interesting things.”

“Did you get to continue living with your family or did you live with the templars?”

“Because of my noble birth and my family's link to the Chantry, they let me stay at my family estate. I was happy about the idea of becoming a templar and serving the chantry up until I was 16. One day I had been ordered to go with a knight-lieutenant and four other templars to hunt down some rebel mages who had escaped the circle. We had learned of their location due to a tip from some traders who had seen them in a town not far from Ostwick. They were in a cave with no food or water and they were terrified. A young couple and their two children. A girl of five and a baby. The knight-lieutenant told me if I was to be accepted into the order as a full-fledged templar I would have to kill them for escaping the circle and supposedly being blood mages. I declined and I said I wouldn’t kill them. He asked why and said that they were defenseless and some of them were children. He laughed saying all mages are dangerous no matter what they looked like or their age.”

“So what happened.” Cassandra guessed at what the response was and she knew it wouldn’t be good.

“The knight-lieutenant told me to step aside and a ‘real’ templar would fulfill his request. I didn’t move. I wouldn’t let someone hurt these people even if they were mages they just wanted to keep their family together. They had escaped the circle because the templars thought the newborn was an abomination who would destroy them all and ordered its execution but somehow those mages escaped with their daughter and son. The knight-lieutenant told my friend to attack me and kill the mages if he wanted to become a templar. He attacked but I anticipated the attack and knocked him to the ground. He then sent the other recruits one after another but I stopped them all but the knight-lieutenant caught me by surprise. He hit me with my shield and cut my cheek. One of the mages hit him with lightning knocking him unconscious. They thanked me for protecting them and so I told them to take the templars supplies and get as far away from Ostwick as they could. I left my comrades and went as fast as I could back to my family estate to gather everything I could use. I knew the templars were going to come after me and my family so I had to leave. Before leaving I left I wrote notes for my family to tell them why I left so they could have some understanding as to what happened. After placing the notes I gathered my stuff and left out the back entrance of my family estate. Never to return. I left and moved from town to town and I kept a low profile. I couldn’t be caught otherwise they would have dragged me back to Ostwick. I also had to be careful of normal people as there was a bounty on my head to take me in alive or dead. They didn’t care what actually  happened to me, they just wanted to use me as an example to show off the control mages had and that they couldn’t be trusted. This bounty meant I could trust no one and I had to escape the free marches and never return while the bounty existed.

“Where would you have gone other than the free marches?”  Cassandra was intrigued at the already tragic story, a story which in some aspects were similar to hers. They both couldn’t see their family and left their homeland running from their pasts to new lives. She had to hear more of the story however she wondered if the story was actually true. She would ask Cullen or Leliana to see if they could find more about him being a templar recruit in his youth.

“At the time anywhere was better than free marches. I traveled north at first to stay away from Kirkwall as it was a hotspot of templars due to The Gallows. I ended up in Antiva where I got enough food and water for two months and camping gear so I could stay away from towns or templars if I needed to. I also bought a cloak and hood to hide my face, body and more importantly so I could travel in the darkness, unnoticed. I used them to fully hide my identity and walk amongst the shadows. Every now and then I would have trouble from bounty hunters, who were good at tracking, luckily only two found me whilst I was on my way to the Tevinter Imperium. I was able to cripple one to stop him from following me and the other I evaded completely. I was attacked and injured by the first bounty hunter who had a bow which he used to slow me down as he came to tie me up to drag me back to Ostwick I fought back using the skills taught to me by the templars allowing me to escape. Tevinter was just a pain as no one would help me. I tried to forget Tevinter because it was a shit-hole, anyone of noble standing treated anyone below them like dirt to be crushed and to them, I was no better. So I headed for Nevarra. By the time I reached the border, I was a year older but I was more scarred and I had a light beard. I reached a small town just over the border which had a small deployment of templars . I kept my head down and got a room at the tavern. At the tavern, I sat alone. That was until some templars sat next to me at the bar discussing a runaway templar who would get a good bounty if found as there were sightings of me near the border. One of the templars had a picture of me and asked the bartender if they had seen me. The bartender immediately revealed me to them and at that I started to run as one moved towards me. They gave chase. That was until one hit me with an arrow in the shoulder causing me to stumble. This allowed a templar with a broadsword to strike a blow cutting me from the hip to the neck. I fell to the floor thinking I was going to die when I heard the templars screaming. I then blacked out. I awoke to find I was in someone's house in a bed. A female mage who had seen the commotion killed the templars and healed my back but the scar will last forever. The mage insisted I should rest and stay but I had to leave but before I left I asked her why she helped me. She said she had heard of my deeds and wanted to show that mages could help and were good people. I thanked her for her help and left. I didn’t know where I could go and not be found but I couldn't stay in Nevarra for too long. I kept walking to find somewhere hidden.”

“Why didn’t you stay in Nevarra.” Asked Cassandra even though she knew her country had its fair share of dangers most of the people in Nevarra were passionate and kind and could have helped Harry.

“I liked Nevarra and in some aspects, it was like Ostwick but there was a heavy presence of templars and seekers. I would have been found. However, I did spend time there and learnt to survive without the presence of towns for a long time. I once visited a chantry where a cleric helped me clear my head and find the maker again.”

“You visited a chantry but took the risk of being spotted and taken back to Ostwick why take that risk?” Cassandra felt saddened she even had to ask such questions as everyone should feel safe at the chantry because it is a place virtue and respect.

“I believed I had to go to a chantry and properly ask the Maker for help and to confess my crimes in actual place of worship. I had been praying every day for forgiveness yet I didn’t think he could hear me as I had not gone to a cleric and asked for forgiveness. The chantry cleric I met was kind and outgoing and helped me to accept what I did was right yet also wrong. It helped me and even though she knew who I was she told nobody. It helped me to keep going to know that the maker could hear me and that a cleric was my witness. I later left Nevarra and kept wandering, that was until I found a small secluded village in the middle of a mountain range. I don’t even know what country it is actually a part of but I knew it was somewhere that no templar had likely ever seen. I entered the town and asked if there was any work I could do as I was desperate to settle down and live a little. They said they needed someone to help protect and build the town up as they were susceptible to bear and wolf attacks. I agreed and became the town's ranger and to some, I was their saviour. I enjoyed my job and I liked the cold climate where I learned more skills like hunting, tracking, ice climbing among other things. The whole ordeal from those past two years saddened me as I could no longer see my family or friends. My job was dangerous and many of my scars came from the wolves and bears that I had to fight to protect that little village.” Harry gestured to the large bear claw scar across his face. “This was the result of a great bear which got the drop on me. I battled the bear, where I was battered and bruised but I didn’t kill it. I had stumbled back into the village and dropped down. I thought I was going to die, the villagers thought I was going to die yet I didn’t. I pulled through but I was scared the great bear would find me. I couldn’t sleep because I feared the templars and the bears. So I walked and rarely slept, defending the village as if I was a hero of the night. I protected that village from anything and the villagers accepted me as their own. So  I lived in that small town for the last ten years, somewhere I felt safe and respected. I knew that I was a ghost yet I still feared the templars would find me and drag me back to Ostwick.”

“I doubt they were still hunting you at that point but I understand your caution.”

“Then in the last few years, I heard of the mage uprising and templars abandoning the chantry to fight them. I thought that perhaps I could go home while the mage-templar war raged on but I couldn’t risk myself and my family. That was when I heard of the conclave.”

“You heard about the conclave in a tiny village and decided to go even though there would be thousands of templars?”

“You'd be surprised at how far something like that spreads but anyway I knew someone from the Trevelyans would be there so I wanted to see them. I also wanted to meet the divine and ask her for forgiveness and help as she was the only one templars listened to and respected. I knew if anyone could help me it was her. As soon as I arrived I asked if my sister, Beth was there. She wasn’t because apparently, she had to cancel her trip to the conclave to deal with matters concerning the Trevelyans. That means she is alive in Ostwick. I also didn’t get to meet the divine. That is all I can remember about my life.”

“Thank you for telling me everything. Now get dressed and meet me in the chantry when you're ready and we will discuss the future of the inquisition.”

“Cassandra wait.”

“Harry?” Cassandra was confused at what Harry wanted to ask or say to her.

“I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me, I have never been able to tell someone the full extent of my story. I also wanted to say that I will try to help the inquisition even if you don’t want me to.”

“Your welcome, once you're ready come to the chantry and we will discuss what we are going to do. I will see you soon.” Cassandra left Harry to get ready into the clothes he had been given. They weren't the nicest clothes but they fit him and suited his style. Harry left the house to be greeted by the villagers of Haven. They watched Harry make his way to the Chantry and whispered about who he was. Harry heard a villager whisper the phrase.

“It’s him the Herald of Andraste! Thank the maker he lived.” Harry was confused at the title he had been given by the villager. As the other day they wanted him dead but now they regarded him as a hero. He felt uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at him and quickened his pace slightly to escape the crowd.  As he neared the Chantry two inquisition guards pushed the door open and saluted him as he passed by. Harry walked to the door that led to the war room. It was guarded by two templars who took no notice of the multiple people arguing. The templars opened the door to allow him to enter the war room. As he entered he realised that Cassandra and Roderick were arguing about his fate.

“Chain him, he is to be transported to Val Royeaux immediately for trial.” Harry stiffened at the Chancellors request for the Templars to chain him. Cassandra noticed his discomfort of the templars being there.

“Disregard that order and leave us.” After Cassandra barked the order at the templars,  they promptly left. Harry was somewhat relieved but still on edge as the templars would be just behind the door ready to charge in at any moment and take him to Val Royeaux.

“You walk a dangerous line seeker!” Chancellor Roderick tried intimidating the Seeker once again but Cassandra was stubborn and believed that Harry was innocent.

“The Breach is stable but it is still a threat, I will not ignore it.” Cassandra didn’t care what Roderick wanted to do because to her only two things mattered: closing the Breach and finding out who killed the divine.

“You still think I'm a suspect even after everything I have done?”

“You absolutely are! You killed the divine, created the Breach and…” Cassandra cut the Chancellor off reassuring Harry he was no longer a suspect.

“No, he is not!”

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone most Holy did not expect.”                                    

“I am a suspect?”                                                                                                                                                                      

“You and many others!”  Leliana was determined to find out who had killed the divine for Justinia was one of Leliana’s greatest friends and the last hope for Thedas at the time.                                                                                                                                                                 

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick was furious at Leliana’s accusation, he was a grand chancellor who supported and respected divine Justinia he had no reason to attack her.                                                                                                                                                          

“I heard the voices in the temple, the divine called to him for help.”                                                                                                               

“So his survival and that thing on his hand all a coincidence?” Roderick refused to believe it was all a coincidence, this scruffy man could not be their last hope.

 “Providence. The maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.”

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide.” Cassandra was pleased that Harry knew the chant of light showing he believed in the Maker and that he could help.

“The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide!” The chancellor was getting angry as no one was heeding his advice that the prisoner was responsible. Cassandra slammed a book down onto the table.

“ You know what this is chancellor? A writ from the divine granting us the authority to act and as of this moment I declare the inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval!” Roderick clearly frustrated by the idea of the inquisition left the war room without saying another word.

“This is the divines directive, rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos. We are not ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no chantry support.”

“But we have no choice we must act now, with you on our side.”

“You want to restore order to a world gone mad?”

“We must try before it is too late. Will you join us and help build the inquisition?” Cassandra held out her hand to show the alliance will have credibility.

“I will do what I can for now but I won't be able to stay forever otherwise the templars will hear about me and then I can help no one.”

“I understand your fears and we will try to protect you if you stay. You’re free to go and look around Haven if you wish.”And with that Harry left to explore. Cassandra now knew Harrys fear of templars was real and wanted to help him escape it as much as she could.

“I will inquire about that later Cassandra but for now I must try to find and contact the templars and mages immediately if we are to have any success in closing the Breach.” Leliana sent off her ravens whilst Cassandra told Cullen and Josephine of the Inquisitions formation.  Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra worked to get everything ready for the inquisition to be an organisation which strived to fix Thedas and create order and peace.


	3. Exploring Haven

The seeker had dismissed Harry to look around Haven, speak to their companions and get ready to venture out in the coming days. Harry had lived in a snow covered mountain village for the last ten years of his life. The fact it was similar to his home, comforted him. Haven was similar in many aspects to his village, Haven was fairly reclusive, covered in snow and the landscape and wilderness located around Haven was beautiful. Harry liked the immediate impression of the village but it was nothing like his home in the mountains. Harry just knew he would have to explore the valley and see its beauty. Harry breathed in the cold air filling his lungs and walked to try and find Solas or Varric. As he walked to where Solas was located, villagers both men and women gave Harry a wave to say hello. The world had gone mad overnight Harry thought as only a few days ago they wanted him dead. He turned the corner to see Solas sitting down and reading a book, nothing like Cassandra’s, Swords and Shields but a dusty old tome likely filled with spells and information about the fade. Harry stopped in front of Solas, who was so enthralled in his book didn’t notice he was standing there or he just chose to ignore him.

“Interesting book?” Harry tried to make a joke about how intently Solas was staring at the book.                                                                             

“No, it is full of lies about spirits, demons, and the fade. Whoever wrote this should be arrested for publishing such slander.” Solas knew more than anyone about the fade and deeply cared about the information that was being published. He wanted people to understand that the fade was not a bad place and spirits could be good.

“What did they write that is so slanderous?”

“The author said all spirits were evil and that people should avoid the fade before they become enticed by a demon. They also used demon and spirit interchangeably which is just wrong.”

“Do you think you could write a better book than them?”

“If I wanted to I would but I have no desire to waste my time to educate people who don’t care about the fade or spirits.”

“I would read it. How much do you know about the fade, spirits, and demons?” Harry was interested at the prospect of spirits and demons as no mages could give him a straight answer.

“I know more than any normal circle mage does about the fade. I have seen many different types of spirit and demon. Some are my friends who I talk to when I'm happy and when I'm sad and they're always there for me. However, there  are also spirits and demons who are genuinely evil but they're only created when something goes wrong. I know more but it will take too long for me to tell you everything so if you do wish to know more about the fade or your mark you may ask however I will not tell you everything. ”

“I understand if you don’t wish to discuss everything but if you don’t mind me asking how do you know so much about the fade, where did you learn about it?”

“I ask my friends in the fade but I usually visit ancient ruins and battlefields and experience the past myself. It is really fascinating but it is not a common field of magic but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Harry could tell Solas was passionate about the fade, spirits, and demons.

“You experience the past and see what exactly?”

“I see the battles, the fights how people lived those sort of things.  Before traveling here I visited Ostagar. I rewatched the battle for Ferelden where King Cailian was betrayed by his Commander Loghain. Fascinating is it not.”

“It would be strange yet exciting at the same time to see such a battle. You really should write a book about your studies it would change the world if people knew what you did.”

“Yet the templars would hunt me down for writing it. I don’t even truly feel safe here for there are Ex-Templars like Commander Cullen.”

“I would let no one hurt you Solas and Cassandra will protect you.”

“Thank you for your reassurance but I would prefer to keep a low profile.”

“So would I but we both have to do our part I guess. I need to briefly talk to Varric and then get ready for the adventures ahead. Farewell.”

“Goodbye.” Harry left Solas with the idea of demons, spirits, and the fade running round fresh in his mind. Harry walked towards where Varric had set up a little camp. Harry had questions about Varric's Tale of the Champion among other things.  

"Scruffy how are you?" Varric a renowned storyteller had already given Harry a nickname.   

"Scruffy?"   

"Yeah, it is a nickname what do you think?"

"It is better then Herald of Andraste."

"So what did you need?" Varric knew the look upon Harry's face. He had questions about his books.

"I wanted to ask some questions about the Tale of the Champion it was an intriguing read but some of it has to be exaggerated right?"

"Well if you want to write a good book you have to exaggerate slightly to make it a bit more exciting but for the most part it is all true but anyway what would you like to know?"

"Ok in the book Hawke made a lot of friends and enemies. What happened to them?"

"We're split up most of the time doing our own things but we do try and see each other as often as possible and play a game of Wicked Grace. Anyway, Daisy is helping the elves who were left homeless by the fighting. when I last saw her they were part of a thriving community. Fenris is hunting down Tevinter slavers who preyed on the refugees escaping the blight. I haven't seen him too much but if you want to find him just follow the corpses. Isabella went back to the raiders who is calling herself admiral now but that may just consist of her wearing a big hat. Knowing Isabella it is probably both things."

"I thought Isabella and Hawke were together why didn't they stick it out."

"They're still in a relationship but they had to be away from each other for the time Hawke was in hiding. Then there is Sebastian who went back to Starkhaven to bore all sorts of people there. Aveline is still the Guard-Captain of Kirkwall and is one of the only reasons it hasn't fallen into the sea. Bethany is still part of the wardens doing stuff near the border of the Anderfels but she still gets to see Hawke every now and then. Finally, Anders, he was with the mages for a time but many of them resented him for making them criminals so he moved on from them. Now I don't know where he is and to be honest, I don't really want to know where he is."

"And Hawke can you tell me where he is now?"

"Well...I can't give you an exact location because he is always traveling but he often visits Kirkwall to see me and Isabella but enough about me and my friends who is Harry Trevelyan because in all my dealings with the Trevelyans I've never heard of you."

"It sounds like you have a good family."

"It's the only family I have now that Bartrand is different but anyway who are you?"

"I ran away from my family when I was in my teenage years because I was being hunted by the Templars for protecting mages but I can't say any more than that I'm afraid."

"I can help you with the Templars if there is still a bounty."

"I think anyone looking into it will cause trouble on my behalf and I would like to keep a fairly low profile if that is ok but I need to get going as I need to get ready for tomorrow otherwise Cassandra will shout at me for being late."

"I understand Harry and you better get going then because you don't want to be on the wrong side of the Seeker. I know that from personal experience farewell."

"I'll see you later Varric, you're going to have to teach me how to play Wicked Grace." 

"I look forward to teaching you." Varric waved Harry goodbye happy that he could coax a small amount of information out of him whilst telling Harry about his friends and family. Harry walked from Varric's camp to the front gate where he pushed them open to see the valley where Haven was located. He  looked to his right to see Commander Cullen training his forces, when he looked forward he could see the frozen river which ran through the valley and to his left was the blacksmiths and the stable. Harry walked towards the blacksmiths as he needed armour, a bow, and a dagger or shortsword. He could see the tint of the green sky leaking from the Breach as he strolled past the stables to where the blacksmith was hard at work. Harry was greeted by the blacksmith's apprentice causing the blacksmith to stop working and move towards him.

"Ah Herald my name is Harritt, I see you've already met my apprentice, how can I help you?" Harritt was an enthusiastic man who wanted to supply the Inquisition to the best of his ability.

"Hello, Harritt you don't need to call my Herald." Harry was religious but he didn't like the idea of being a so called prophet. It was just too much pressure for him.

"Nonsense you helped stop the Breach with the mark gifted by Andraste it would be wrong no to. Now, what did you need."

"Ok well, I need a bow if you have one, some light armour and a dagger or shortsword either one is fine, some throwing knives and that should be about it. unless you think I need anything more."

"Tom go get the bow for the Herald. Ok well, you have a lighter figure than most men but you still look strong so I would suggest a leather breastplate, leather greaves and boots to go over what you have on now. Some leather pouches will do for any healing potions, herbs or valuables you may come across. This shortsword should do for the time being and these are all the throwing knives we have." Harritt's apprentice had run and gotten Harry a bow and passed it to him. He was used to armour after his time as a Templar but it felt strange to be wearing it and going to fight in a war.

"I can see you have used a bow before but could you give it a test on the target over there just to test the strength of it." Harry picked up the quiver of arrows and secured it on his back. Harry and Harritt walked to the practice area with Harritt's apprentice watching them. 

"Ok, I want you to fire on go. Three, two, one, go." As soon as Harritt said go, Harry had plucked an arrow with immense speed to fire it two seconds later. The arrow hit the center of the target with an explosion of power. Harritt stood with his mouth open in amazement that anyone could hit a target with such precision and power in such little time.

"You're an excellent marksman, the speed, the power, the precision it was stunning. Where did you learn to be that good?" 

"Thank you, I was a hunter for a long time in a dangerous area of the world so I had to be quick to stop bears or wolves so I practiced every day until I was almost unstoppable. Thank you for the weapons and armour but I must be off now." Harry had wanted to explore the valley and uncover the true beauty hidden away before the day was over and at the rate, he was going it would be nightfall.

"If you ever need anything made you know where to find me, Herald. I'll see you later." Harry had gathered the things he needed for the adventure ahead but now he wanted to explore the valley and see its natural beauty. However, Harry would have to walk past Cullen to leave Haven and escape to the unforgiving, cold wilderness. Harry started to walk with his head down as fast as possible to get past Cullen without being noticed. Unfortunately for Harry, he had seen him trying to discreetly leave.

"Harry I need to speak with you!" Harry cursed under his breath as he just wanted to be alone and escape the clutches of the Inquisition for just five minutes. Harry put on a false smile and turned around to face the Commander.

"Yes, Commander Cullen how can I help you?" Harry had greeted Cullen with a sarcastic tone which bypassed him.

"Cassandra has informed me that you're staying to help the Inquisition but you won't be able to stay for too long."

"That is correct, I have other things I must attend to in other places and there are other reasons for why I can't stay."

"Ok well that was all I needed to ask, It is good you're going to work with us for the time being. I will let you get back to what you're doing and I'll see you at the council meeting."

"I'll see you there." Cullen had given Harry a lighthearted smile as he walked away from him. Harry started back up the path out of Haven towards the wilderness and at the same time, Cassandra had opened Havens front gates to try and find him. The pine trees became more frequent the further Harry traveled away from Haven when he decided he would go off the path to find hidden landscape and unexplored wilderness. As soon as he left the path the thick snow made a familiar crunch that Harry loved. Over the last ten years, Harry had time to read a great many books. He had read about the animals of all countries and since he was in Ferelden he wanted to see some of them. He was fascinated by the predatory birds of Orlais and Nevarra but he had to search for a rare Peregrine Falcon of Ferelden. They were usually located in mountain ranges and made their nests on parts of the mountain. He started towards a mountain in the distance periodically stopping to take his notepad out and sketch a strange tree or animal he could see. That was until he heard the loud, crunching of snow coming towards him. Harry put his notepad away, removed his bow and plucked an arrow from his quiver aiming at where the noise was coming from. Cassandra looked up from the tracks to see Harry staring at her with his bow drawn and so she immediately put her hands up in defeat. It took a second for Harry to realise it was Cassandra and not a predator and lowered his bow but he didn't put it away.

"Why are you following me?" Harry said with a gruff, no-nonsense approach.

"I just wanted to talk to you and Cullen told me you had headed this way so I followed the tracks until I found you."

"I don't need a babysitter I'm not going to run."

"I'm not going to be your babysitter I just wanted to ask if you're ok."

"I suppose I'm ok I just wanted to have a bit of time to myself to think things through and draw."

"But why out here?" 

"I like the wilderness for all of its dangers it comforts me, reminds me of home . I can just concentrate out here you know."

"I understand, we all have a safe space. What were you drawing if you don't mind me asking?"

"I mostly sketch the landscape but if an animal stays still long enough to sketch I will try and draw it."

"Ok. May I come with you?" 

"I'm not going to stop you but you will need to be quiet when I say as I need to hear if there are any predators nearby."

"Ok well let us get going because we will need to get back to the council meeting in a couple of hours." Harry and Cassandra walked side by side through the wilderness. On their walk, they spotted a peregrine Falcon, A robin, and a Swift. Harry periodically stopped to sketch the mountain range. Cassandra and Harry finally reached the edge of the mountain when Cassandra could see the frozen river flowing through the valley. 

"Maybe we should just sit here for a bit and admire the view." Harry mentioned to Cassandra.

"It's a good place but there is just snow to sit on." Harry removed his cloak and laid it down on the floor for both of them to sit on.

"Thank you." Harry and Cassandra had to sit close on the makeshift blanket so neither of them was sitting on the cold, wet snow.

"The view is absolutely beautiful, isn't it especially with the sunset." 

"I think some people would disagree what is the most beautiful thing here."

"I didn't know I had an admirer thank you." Cassandra was blushing slightly at the comment as only a few men had ever complimented her on the way she looked.

"You're welcome." Harry was frantically sketching in his notepad trying to capture the extraordinary scene. However in his aim to sketch Havens beauty he neglected the fact Cassandra was sitting patiently in an awkward silence. Neither the Seeker or the Ranger were excellent with words like Varric but it was Harry who would eventually the silence.  

Harry still sketching the wilderness bluntly asked: "Do you believe I was chosen?"

"Yes, I do believe you were chosen and that the Maker put you on this path to help us. Do you believe you were chosen?" Harry stopped writing to look up at Cassandra and give his opinion on the slightly delicate matter. He sighed not knowing the answer himself and replied. "I...I don't know, I don't know why he would pick me for this task, why he thinks me worthy of this task which could make or break the world, I'm not right for this. I've never done anything right. I...I...I can't do this Cassandra." She was distraught at the way he was beating himself up. This man barely knew her but he was opening up to her like they were childhood friends and she didn't really know what to say. 

"You need to be strong and pray to the maker. We have done nothing yet but if we work together we can change the world for the better, and it won't just be you fighting this battle we will all be there to help you if you help us." She wasn't the greatest with words but she could inspire people when it was needed.

"I'm sorry it's just a lot of pressure and pain that I needed to release, I will try to do what I can. Anyway, on a happier note, I have finished my rough sketch if you would like to see it."

"I would absolutely love to, give it here." He passed over his notepad only for Cassandra's jaw to drop within seconds of seeing it. She kept looking up to see the actual wilderness and then back down to the page."This is wonderful, it has captured an amazing landscape and sunset forever, this is just incredible where did you learn to draw?"

"I mostly taught myself just sketching my travels to pass the time. I had some amazing sketches of my journey to the Conclave but I think they were destroyed in the explosion. I will probably draw more when we leave on our adventures."

"I hope you do, they're brilliant but it is getting late and we will need to be at the council meeting soon otherwise Leliana will shout at us." The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the mountains but would give them just enough light for them to get back.

"For her quiet demeanour, I bet she could kill just as effectively as you or I but I agree we should get back before the predators come out." Cassandra and Harry both stood up off of their makeshift blanket that was Harry's cloak. Cassandra walked ahead whilst he picked his cloak up , which was surprisingly dry. He caught up to her and they walked in silence for 30 seconds before hearing a screech that echoed through the increasingly dark forest. They both looked at each other, Cassandra confused and scared whilst Harry was expressionless. "What was that?" Slightly freaked out at what the sound could be she unsheathed her sword. "Elk probably attacked by something." Harry noticed Cassandra was worried and took the Bow from his back and armed himself. "Should we try and help it?" she whispered. "No, whatever attacked that could be a bear or a pack of wolves which could come after us. If we are walking back and we find it we will help it but we can't risk it. Let us get moving and stay on your guard you don't want to be surprised by a great bears claw, trust me." They both walked quickly yet silently through the dark forest. They stuck close together out of fear of the Elks attacker pouncing on either of them. "How far till we are out of here?" Harry remembered the way to Haven taking in key features of the forest to help him find his way back. "We aren't far, the clearing is my last marker to the path, we get past that and we are going to be homebound." Cassandra had to trust his knowledge as she wouldn't be able to navigate back to Haven. "What is that in the clearing is it..."

"The elk, yes come on let us check it out." Harry sprinted forward to check the creatures wounds to check if it was alive. It was barely alive on its last few breaths. He comforted the elk which finally died. "Cassandra, this isn't good. Great bears do this to attract more prey, it leaves it alive but with its guts out for something to investigate and take the bait and then it charges." After Harry finished his sentence the ear-splitting roar shook the trees. Harry hopped up, grabbed Cassandra by the arm and ran leading her back to the path. "You need to keep running, I will stop it from following you. I will back soon." she nodded and ran. if she wanted to argue it wasn't the time as she could see the great bear rapidly approaching. Harry fired two arrows at the bear causing its gaze to leave Cassandra and go to Harry. He squared off with the experienced Ranger, ready to charge. Harry anticipated his charge, jumping on the bears back where he used his short sword to stab the bear directly in the neck causing it to whine in pain. It started to shake to push Harry off. He fell to the ground but he was back on his feet firing shots in the way of the way bear hitting it causing it to get angrier but it didn't charge him. He fired one more arrow as a warning shot. The great creature was strong and powerful but knew when it was outmatched. Harry watched it run back into the woods before setting off to Haven. On his trek back down the path he kept listening for any sudden movement but he heard nothing. He finally saw the battlements of Haven and Cassandra on them looking for him. He gave a wave to show he was ok. He slowly walked back to Havens main gates.

                                                                         -------------------------------------

Harry was greeted by Cassandra with a hug and a thank you for protecting her. She finally recomposed herself back into warrior mode where she said: "We are late for the Council, you can explain what happened let's go." The pair walked at a brisk pace towards the Chantry knowing the advisors would be slightly annoyed at the delay. They pushed through the doors into the Chantry to be greeted with Leliana at the council room door. A scolding was coming their way after the meeting. As they neared her Leliana spoke, "You're late, Cassandra it is unlike you to be late, but this meeting must go ahead so go in please." Cassandra entered, followed by Harry and finally Leliana. "You have met Commander Cullen the leader of the Inquisitions forces, then we have Lady Josephine Montilyet our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"It is good to meet you, at last, I'm sure we can do some good work together." Josephine gave Harry a quick smile and then looked back down at her clipboard with a slight blush. " And of course you have met Sister Leliana." 

"My position here involves a degree of..."

"She is our spymaster." 

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra." 

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you all shall we get down to business?" Harry preferred to know what he would be doing with the Inquisition, then blindly working for them. He would have to wait and find out what they would be doing. "Very well, firstly we need to discuss what we are going to do about the Breach. We need more power for your mark to properly charge it and be able to close the Breach for good. We have two candidate groups that could help us."  

"Well, who are the candidates to help us?" 

"There are the Templars who are a strong order and know how to deal with magical catastrophes like this one and then there is the mages who are spread out due to the war but if we contact them they would have enough power for your mark to be able to close the Breach, we are unsure of who to go to. I believe we should go to the mages for help." Commander Cullen piped up not wanting to turn to the mages for help. " The Templars will serve better than the mages, they can suppress the Breach, weaken it then we can close it for good, the mages may not be able to do that." 

"That is pure speculation Commander, with the mages we know they can power up and close the Breach and..."

"And that power could destroy us all we must go to the Templars for help, I know what they're capable of, but the mages, we don't know what the mages might do." Cullen was determined to get the Templars help to help the order back onto its feet.

"The Templars may not be an option Cullen, I'm sorry." Cassandra finally spoke.

"What do you mean, what is wrong with the Templars, tell me?"

"If we follow through with the plan to gain Templar support we may lose the Herald." Cullen turned his gaze from Cassandra towards Harry where he expected an answer. "Explain yourself." The whole room's eyes were fixed upon Harry as they all wanted to hear the story. Harry sighed deeply before he spoke "In short I was a Templar but I have since been disavowed from the order and a bounty was put on my head. If we ask for the Templars help they may recognise me and then hang me, I'm sorry." Harry's head dropped slightly in disappointment. "When did this happen and what did you do?" Cullen asked still fixed on Harry. "I was 16 years old at the time and still a recruit of the Templars when we were ordered to go on a hunt with a Knight-Lieutenant to find runaway mages. We found them and I was told to kill them but they were a young family. I disobeyed the order and defended them, I've been on the run since. If we enlist the help of the Templars they might recognise me and then I'm of no help to anybody." Cullen was displeased with the answer but would have to deal with it. "Very well, I will look for anything that may help you lose the bounty so we can get the help of the Templars." Josephine then butted in to stop the argument from going any further "Neither order will speak to us as of yet because the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you,specifically. That will give us time to work things out and make a decision."

"They still think I'm guilty of this." Harry was slightly annoyed at the prospect but could see Josephine had some insight to the situation. "Not completely, there are people who are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste' and that terrifies the Chantry which has made the remaining Clerics unanimous in their decision of calling it blasphemy and the Inquisition heretics for harbouring you. The name is both good and bad for our reputation."     

"I know people are calling me that but how am I the Herald of Andraste?" Harry was a little worried about the attention the name might bring to him. "People have seen what you have done and are ready for what you might do to help the world heal. They saw you seal the Breach and they have heard the rumours of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you, they believe that was Andraste." Cassandra was happy that the rumour was circulating for it brought positive connotations to the Inquisition. " Everyone is talking about you, which is a good thing for the Inquisition."     

"Quite the title isn't it what do you think?" Cullens mood was slowly improving after Harry's revelation. "I think it's a good title for the Inquisition even if it is a little bit unnerving. Is there anything we can do to try and change the view of the Inquisition?" Leliana knew the Chantry well and had already made a plan to curve this problem. "Yes there is something you can do, there is a Chantry Cleric named Mother Giselle. She knows those involved far better than I, luckily for us she isn't far away and already awaits your arrival. Her assistance is invaluable." Harry knew Clerics were nice and helpful people that could be trusted to help the efforts of the Inquisition. "Then I shall speak with her, where is she?"   

"She is in the Hinterlands, helping refugees escape the war, I have sent scouts ahead to secure part of the Hinterlands for your arrival but you won't be leaving until tomorrow but that is all we have to discuss and as it is getting late we should leave anything else for tomorrow."

"I'll see you all in the morning then, I have things to do for now." And with that Harry left the group not saying another word. He left the Chantry, put his hood up and walked through the now incredibly dark town towards the battlements near the front gate. He knew there were guards always watching the town but it was an integral part of his life. He stood in the shadows of the battlements watching for two hours in the dead of night before a young guard spotted him. Having no idea who it was he ran to a superior. "Sir, Sir there is a man stood on the battlements but I don't know who he is, he might be an assassin or a thief what should we do?" The young guard was physically shaken never having to deal with such a mysterious person. "Take me to him, I will deal with this." The young guard and the Guard-captain walked to the area where they Harry had been spotted. "There he is Sir, What should we do?" The guard contemplated his plan. "You get Commander Cullen just in case things go wrong and I will see who this man is. Go now." He rushed off to Cullens accommodation whilst the Guard-Captain slowly walked up the steps towards Harry. He drew his sword and walked to Harry's side. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Harry turned to look at the Guard-Captain but said nothing and went back to looking over the wall into the wilderness. "Captain stand down right now!" Commander Cullen shouted from below. "That is the Herald of Andraste, leave him." Cullen walked up the stairs towards them both. "I'm so sorry I didn't know Commander I was just told about a mysterious person on the walls and I went to investigate, I'm going to go now, I'm sorry again Herald." The Captain left to go back to his post. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Harry sighed not knowing whether to talk or ignore Cullen but he decided to indulge him. "I don't sleep very well anymore, plus I'm used to watching the town, I'm sorry if I have caused any problems." Harry didn't even acknowledge Cullen always keeping watch over the wall. "You should get some sleep before you leave tomorrow." Harry kept looking over the wall for any movement. "I will sleep at some point tonight Cullen don't worry about me and tell your guards not to bother me but tell no one else about this." Cullen was slightly worried about Harry. "I understand, just get some sleep at some point." Cullen left, slightly worried about the man on the battlements, and went back to his cabin. Harry stayed on the battlements till the sun started to rise, it was about five in the morning when Harry finally went back to his cabin and got some sleep.

 

 

 

 


	4. The road to the Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I last posted and I apologise for that but I've had a lot of work at College over the last few weeks so I have been unable to write too much. However, I do hope you've enjoyed the story so far if you do leave a comment or even a kudos and if you disliked the story let me know, so I can try and improve. :)

“Are you ready to leave Cassandra?” She nodded. “I’m all set to go but I need to ask you a favour?”  
“Of course, what did you need?” Leliana somehow knew this would be important. "I want you to find everything you can about Harry Trevelyan, we need to know the truth about him. I will try to get more information out of him on our travels but he could be dangerous so we need to make sure, can you do that for me?" She gave Leliana a concerned look. "I understand, I will gather as much information for when you return, safe travels Cassandra." Cassandra picked up her dagger and left their accommodation to walk to the meeting point just outside Haven.

By 7:30 Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were ready for their adventure to the Hinterlands, however, the Herald was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he, what is he doing, we said to meet here at 7:3O" The Seeker was pacing now at the absence of Harry. "I'm sure he is just running late Seeker, I guarantee he will walk through the gates of Haven any second now." The trio hoped Varric's prediction was right and all turned to stare at the gates. "Varric he isn't here, go find him now!" He came back with one of his jokes "I thought that was your job Seeker?" Varric realised his mistake when Cassandra stared him down. "Fine, fine I will look for him, how long do I have Seeker?" Cassandra looked up at the sun and then back to Varric. "You have fifteen minutes to find him and get back here so you better hurry." As soon as those words left Cassandra's mouth Varric started jogging back down to Haven to find the Herald. 

As Varric jogged back into Haven, he smiled and waved at the villagers who were hard at work, before finally reaching the Heralds accommodation near the edge of Haven. Varric looked up at the large oak door before knocking. He got no response. "You in there Scruffy?" There was still no response. "we need to leave now." Varric knocked again but to no avail. "You better not be changing in there because I don't want to see it." He pulled the large oak door open to be greeted by an almost pitch black room, lit only by a single candle. "Ranger, we need to leave... oh you're doing a bit of pre-adventure praying?" Harry stood up to acknowledge Varric. "Yes sort of, I normally pray in the morning anyway, is there something you needed?" Varric looked up at the tall man and said:"We need to leave now otherwise our heads will be mounted on Cassandra's wall if we are any later." Harry chuckled at the slightly insensitive joke, which he sarcastically responded to. "Come now Varric, how can you make such an accusation about our dear Seeker, but I suppose it would end your reign of terror against the people of Thedas, how they curse the name Varric Tethras." Varric laughed at the sarcasm, then waved Harry out of the door. "She would like that wouldn't she, my head like a prize beast, you're late enough as it is, we need to go." Varric and Harry jogged to the gates and then once more engaged in conversation "You know Varric I don't think Cassandra actually wants you gone or dead, I'm sure there are lots of reasons for her to keep you around." Varric butted in before Harry could give any examples. "Yeah, right I bet you can't name more than three reasons she would want me to stay." Harry looked down at the dwarf as they got increasingly closer to Cassandra and Solas. "Ok, I can name four reasons easily. You have your witty banter, you're resourceful, Bianca is pretty handy in most situations and of course the most important of all and I can tell this is Cassandra's favourite, your charming looks, what woman could resist you." Varric chuckled once again "You really know how to cheer a dwarf up." 

"Where have you been, you were supposed to meet us here fifteen minutes ago I..." Harry interjected before Cassandra could finish scolding him. "I was praying to the Maker Cassandra, I hope this mission and the upcoming missions are a success, but also for forgiveness for the things I've done." Cassandra's facial expression became calm after learning of the things Harry was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you were messing about or something, forgive me for being rude." A smile tugged at Harry's lips before he said: "That's quite alright Cassandra, I didn't realise the time but enough dallying we better get a move on we don't want to be late to the first camp near the Hinterlands do we." With that, the four companions moved out from Haven down the mountain towards the Hinterlands.                                                                                                            

 --------------

"Anyone know any good stories or songs they want to share, ones we haven't heard would be good?" Harry had many stories to tell but he preferred to hear of people's personal experience. "Of course I do, this is a good one you know, there was Me, Hawke, Isabella and Merrill we had to leave Kirkwall to find a magical artefact in some dingy old cave, we took the job because we thought it would be easy, the only problem was the mage forgot to mention that "dingy old cave" was full of nightmare fuel. " Varric spoke with such emphasis to relay the slightly exaggerated tale. "I don't remember you telling me this story Varric when I asked you in Kirkwall." Varric laughed sarcastically. "Asked me? I think you mean interrogated and tortured, and I didn't tell you because it was not relevant to what you needed to know." Cassandra glared at Varric, she was about to retort when once again Harry interjected. "Shall we continue the story we still have a long walk ahead of ourselves and you two are already at each other's throats." Both Varric and Cassandra backed down. The storyteller then cleared his throat and continued on with his tale. "Right so where was I, oh yeah the shitty cave full of every creature under the sun. There were spiders at first, which were easy enough to deal with but then came the corpses, little bit creepy but nothing we couldn't handle. We got lower and lower into the cave, we hoped the artefact would be close and there would be nothing to fight but that didn't happen obviously, then there was just a high god damn dragon lurking on a pile of treasure, and guess where the book was?" He laughed whilst looking round at everyone "It was right by the dragon wasn't it." He laughed once again. "5 points to you scruffy."   
"And what did you do to avoid this High Dragon and get that artefact. I'm sure it was very heroic Varric." Said Cassandra in an extremely sarcastic tone. "Not as heroic as you might think but to take down a dragon you don't have to be honour bound if you want to survive a beast like that."  
"So what did you do Varric, the mighty Dragon-slayer, how did you take down a beast so large and frightening?" Harry asked interested as to what Varric had to say. " Well Merrill and I distracted it whilst Isabella and Hawke flanked the beast. We were to attack when Hawke gave the signal. The main aim of the whole attack was to keep the dragon away from a certain person so we had to be fast luckily Hawke chose the best people for the mission because if not we may not all be here now. After the dragon was dead we checked for any injuries. We were a bit bruised and a little bit singed however Hawke broke his wrist after a swipe from the tail of the creature which got the better of him, we all heard the crunch but we hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Then we got the artefact and ran out of that nightmare hole back to civilisation."  
"That must have been a whirlwind of emotions for you four."   
"Tell me about it, a simple mission which turned on us too quickly. Ranger with a name like that you must have some stories, do you want to share any?"  
"I have a few stories but I'm sure they pale in comparison to your tales Varric."  
"Who wants to hear one of Harry's stories because I sure would."Varric looked at his companions and for the first time since starting the trek Solas spoke "I would love to hear one of the Heralds tales."  
"Shut up all of you!" Cassandra commanded in a hushed yet assertive tone, "There is something nearby listen." The group suddenly fell silent at the Seekers request. They slowly crept behind a boulder to look down at what the Seeker had heard.  
"There is a camp full of rebel mages down there, we need to make a plan on how we are going to engage them."  
"Are we not even going to negotiate with them, they're likely not a threat." Said Solas  
"Maybe but if we try talking to them and things go south we need a plan, what do you suggest Herald?" Cassandra received no response from Harry "Herald do you have any suggestions?"   
"He isn't here Seeker."  
"Where is he then Varric, he couldn't just disappear."  
"Cassandra you're not going to like this but the Herald has just waltzed into the encampment." The Seeker growled in anger at the response.

"Hello, Chaps how is everybody today?" every mage in the camp was up and alert now.  
"Who the fuck are you?" shouted one of the rebels "You better go back they way you came now or we will kill you!"  
"Hold on there friend, my friends and I need to get past your camp and the only other way is a sheer cliff drop, I apologise for the disturbance but I wanted to keep this civil."   
"They're going to ambush us kill him and anyone else you find!" The mages went crazy within a matter of seconds following the command. Harry was immediately hit by a stone fist knocking him to the ground, the companions behind the boulder witnessed Harry get pummeled then stand back up, as soon as he found his feet the Seeker charged to deflect an oncoming blast of ice, which would have impaled the Ranger. "Varric, Solas you two deal with the oncoming mages!" Harry drew his two short swords to aid Cassandra against the oncoming waves of apostates. "You will burn, you will burn!" screeched the final mage before being cut down by Cassandra's sword.  
"You absolute idiot, Harry why would you try such a thing." She pushed him to the floor in her rage. "Explain yourself now!"   
"Hey that's enough Cassandra, he made a mistake that's all." Cassandra turned away from the Herald. Varric walked over to Harry and gave him a hand to get back up.  
"I'm sorry about that, I only wished that could have gone better." Cassandra turned back to Harry.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you, I suppose that is one problem out of the way, are you okay? You did get hit pretty badly back there."  
"A bit of a headache after that engagement but for the most part I'm intact." Harry gave the Seeker a quick smile before walking through the camp.   
"Let's check for anything which may be important to the Inquisition or the mission and then let's move out."

\--------------

The four companions were making the last few hours of the walk before they would have to set up camp. Apart from the debacle with the mages, the journey had been relaxing. Varric shared many of his famous stories whilst Harry was able to take notes of the wildlife and their habitats. There were moments where the banter between Harry and Varric had gotten a little bit out of hand but Cassandra didn't have to shout at them too often.   
"So, Scruffy I heard a rumour about a mysterious stranger, walking about Havens battlements at the early hours of the morning that wouldn't have been you would it?" Varric asked in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.  
"I know Haven is small but that travelled fast."  
"I've also been meaning to ask you about that, Cullen told me as soon as he found out, which I wasn't too happy about, why were you up so late?"  
"I suppose there is no point in trying to hide it." Harry took a deep breath "I used to try and sleep but in recent years it has eluded me most nights and the nights I was able to sleep, I would have terrible nightmares which would haunt me for days. After some time I just gave up on it, sleeping when I really needed to. I then do anything I can when I can't sleep because laying in bed wishing for sleep to take me is boring so I do anything I can to pass the time."  
"Damn, you survive on a few hours of sleep each night, how are you holding up." Varric gave Harry a warm yet concerned look at the revelation.  
"I'm fine Varric, it doesn't bother me to stay up at night."  
"I could try and help you with your dreams if you would like me to?" said Solas  
"What would you be able to do about my dreams?"  
"I am able to control my dreams perhaps I could help you control your dreams to sleep easier."  
"But you're a mage who is specialised in these things, is it even possible for me to learn such things?"  
"Not to the extent of me but we all have magical ability but some people learn to enhance it at a young age, so yes it is possible for me to teach you these things if you want me to help you."  
"Perhaps when we return to Haven, Solas."  
"Just let me know whenever you want to try." Harry nodded to Solas. The four kept walking on the trail towards the Hinterlands.  
"I've got to stop for a second Cassandra, you guys keep walking, though."  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Cassandra was slightly concerned that Harry was going to collapse due to his lack of sleep and the effect the long journey could've have taken on him.  
"I'm just getting my notepad, I want to sketch the upcoming landscape which might take a while." The relief washed over her face that he hadn't collapsed, he didn't look like the heaviest of people but it would have been tough for them to lift him to a campsite.  
"Okay but don't get lost in the deep and scary woods."   
"I won't don't you worry about that Seeker, I'm in my element here, I'll meet up with you before you start setting up the camp."  
"How will you find us if we camp off the trail." Varric asked  
"I can track you don't worry, Do you guys want me to hunt us some dinner while I'm at it?" Harry had already begun sketching the Valley with its vast and dense forest of evergreens and the large river running away from the Frostbacks.  
"That would be ideal Ranger, we have supplies but we must rely on your hunting abilities, please don't get lost."  
"Don't worry about me, I will bring back a nice ram or maybe an Elk, I'll see you later." Cassandra led Solas and Varric on down the path leaving the Ranger to sketch before disappearing into the wilderness to hunt for their dinner.

\--------------

Varric, Solas and Cassandra had found a suitable spot not too far off the trail as the place for their camp. Varric worked on making the fire, whilst Solas and Cassandra started to pitch the small, cramped tents.  
"Hand me the hammer Solas, this stake won't stay in the damn ground." Varric chuckled to himself at the Seeker being angry.  
"Of course Lady Cassandra, here you go." She drove the final stake of the final tent into the ground. Cassandra looked up at the camp, she looked towards the fire that Varric had created and then to their belongings which they had left near the edge of the camp and then finally to their tents. "It's as good as it will ever get I suppose." She mumbled  
"Seeker it's dark now, where do you suppose are lovely Herald is at?"  
"He will be here soon Varric, trust me." Cassandra was slightly worried at his absence as well, she doubted he would run away but it would be his best opportunity. "He is probably just waylaid." she said. Cassandra moved to the edge of the camp to look over some notes that Leliana had given her to read. "No Chantry Support, no Templar support, no Seekers to help, no mages, nothing the Inquisition is alone but we must do everything we can to help the people in the Hinterlands to spread our support and our influence. Find Mother Giselle, find Horsemaster Dennet, secure support from other any agents which the Inquisition could use and finally seal any rifts we discover." Cassandra read Lelianas report back to herself three times before she let out a deep sigh. "We must be compassionate and think beyond ourselves like, like the most Holy."   
"Cassandra I have our dinner." Cassandra was startled at the man who appeared out of thin air. "What the, where did you come from?" Cassandra asked mouth wide open  
"I saw the fire and walked down under the cover of darkness, I'm really sorry if I scared you." Although he hadn't intentionally scared her, his apology sounded heartfelt and sincere.  
"That's ok, but let's avoid you doing something like that to me again yeah?"  
"Of course my Lady I would never scare you intentionally I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."  
"If you tell Varric I was scared it might." They both smirked at each other before walking back into the camp.  
"Ranger, I'd wondered where you got to, now what have you got for us?"  
"I've got some Ram, all skinned and ready just needs to be cooked, then we can eat. How are we going to cook it?"  
"We're cooking it in a stew it's all ready to go you just need to put the meat into the pot, then we can eat when it's ready." The group waited for the stew to be ready. An hour and a half later and the stew was being served. Cassandra passed around wooden bowls filled to the brim with stew and a spoon to each of her companions. Once they all had a bowl they tucked in.  
"This is a great stew, I'm glad we have you, Cassandra when I prepare food on the road it doesn't usually end that well."   
"Did no one ever teach you to cook?"  
"My mother taught me most of the basics of cooking and some advanced techniques, I can cook simple things, if you could call it cooking but nothing like a stew."  
"Perhaps you will learn some new things on our upcoming adventures, Ranger."   
"Perhaps I will." He gave her a quick but warm smile that Solas and Varric hadn't seemed to notice. The four finished their food, washed their bowls, spoons and the pot the stew had been made in before sitting down around the fire once more.  
"Whos taking first watch tonight?" Asked Varric.  
"I will, I have things to do tonight and I doubt I will sleep for a while anyway." Cassandra was concerned at his answer. It seemed like this man never slept but never showed fatigue.  
"You of all people need to sleep, Harry. We can't have you collapsing on this journey..."  
"And I won't, it's better this way trust me."  
"Fine but I want you to wake me up in four hours, deal?"  
"Deal. I'll try and sleep but I can't make any promises."  
"Goodnight, Herald."  
"See you in the morning Scruffy."  
"Have a nice night Harry."   
"Sleep tight guys." Harry was used to late nights as if he had adapted to them he enjoyed listening to the creatures or the rustle of leaves in the wind it comforted him. To pass the time he sat by the fire to draw his companions and the advisors. He sat in the same spot drawing and looking up at the night sky by himself for the next four hours a time that passed quickly to him because he was fascinated by the stars and the wilderness because he wanted to document all of nature's beauty. The four hours were coming to an end so he woke Cassandra up for the next watch.  
"Already?" Harry shot her a quick smile "You can go back to sleep if you want to, and I will take your watch as well." Harry's reply caused Cassandra to shoot to her feet and in a quiet yet commanding tone said "No you have to get some sleep as well."  
"Okay have it your way but it will be a while before I actually doze off." Cassandra walked over to the dwindling fire and sat across from the Ranger.  
"What did you do while you were awake?" Cassandra was curious as to what the Ranger had done for four hours.  
"I drew the night's sky. It's a beautiful sight when you think about it." Both Harry and Cassandra looked up at the sky admiring everything the clear night had to offer them.  
"Can I see it?"   
"I see no harm in showing you." He passed over the notepad. "There are also the drawings from earlier if you want to look at them as well" Cassandra knew Harry's drawings were absolutely astounding but his drawing of the night's sky was magnificent, and the drawings of the wilderness showed depth and character of the forest which she had never seen before. "You're extremely talented. Once this war is won, you should become an artist in Val Royeaux."  
"Perhaps, though I've never wanted to sit still doing one thing for the rest of my life the call of adventure is too loud for me now, so loud that I can't ignore it. Do you get that feeling?"  
"I do, quite often actually but my responsibility as the right hand of the Divine kept me from following through with these urges to explore."  
"Perhaps these missions will re-ignite these urges of adventure."  
"Maybe, you're right but for now you should get some sleep, good night."  
"Good night Cassandra. If you want to keep looking through my notepad or make some of your own drawings you're quite welcome too, here." He chucked his pencil to her which she promptly caught.  
"I'll have a go but I don't think I'm very good. I'll wake you up in the morning."  
Harry lay on his bedroll just outside of his tent, and as he closed his eyes he eventually fell asleep.


End file.
